Return To Me
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Rachael runs into some trouble while trying to hurry up to meet with Conan saying that he had something important to tell her. She over hears some guys. Lemon and oneshot


Return to Me

Summary: Rachael stumbles upon a few people discussing Jimmy. Stopping she listens and finds out the truth. Somehow she finds the antidote but will the effects of the antidote be worth the effort in the long run?

Lemon in this so forewarning... If you're easily offended by that then don't read this.

Pairings: Jimmy/Conan: Rachael

Conan paced back and forth on the pavement getting nervous. Rachael should of been there by now even if she was late. Then he heard the sound of running feet and heavy breathing. There she was running strait at him. Fear written in every step she made.  
"Rachael..."  
"No time must run!" she bit out as she scooped him up and they ran down the street.  
Without thought Conan told her to go to his old house. With ease they entered the house. Shutting the door behind them with a loud thud and the clicking of the locks as they were thrown in place. Rachael worked on getting her breath back.  
"Rachael what's going on?"  
She waited till her breath was calmed down enough to speak.  
"I always knew it was you Jimmy," she whispered.  
"I'm Conan, Rachael."  
She held out a vial with a lime green liquid in it. It looked like antifreeze to him. "What's that Rachael?"  
"From what I gather its the antidote."  
Sliding down against the door she stared into his deep eyes.  
"What exactly happened?"

Flashback

_Rachael looked worriedly at her watch. She was late and Conan would be so worried. He told her he had something important to tell her. While passing a row of hedges she heard voices speaking and they said Jimmy's name. It was low but she caught it. Listening in she tried to hear what they were say.  
"Did you find him yet?" one guy hissed.  
"No, but he'll be seeking the antidote."  
"I'll bet. That boy body is probably annoying him."  
Rachael was curious now as to what they were talking about.  
"Yeah, I'll bet us turning him into that boy Conan must of got to him somehow."  
Rachael reeled at the information she was getting. A smirk graced her features as she realized she had known all along.  
"Did you get the antidote from, Kuroi?"  
"Yeah I did."  
The man brought out a vial that had glowing green liquid. Without or concern for her safetly she leapt forward and slammed into the guy holding the vial. Picking it up she ran as fast as she could with the guys in black on her heels. They were out of shape and had to stop suddenly to catch their breath. Rachael ran and ran until she saw Conan. _

End Flashback

Rachael looked at Conan. He looked like a stunned fish with his mouth open.  
"Conan close your mouth you'll make frogs envious."  
He shut his mouth. This was to good to be true. But then realized she had just put herself in danger for him.  
"Rachael how could you be so reckless?" he demanded harshly. "They'll kill you now."  
"But Jimmy," she started.  
"No, I didn't want them to hurt you in any way and you've shown them you're a friend of mine."  
She didn't understand at all. Shaking her head she stood up and handed him the vial and went to open the door.  
"You can't go out there!" he snapped. "If you're going to go somewhere go somewhere in this house."  
"I thought I loved you once," she whispered as she turned away.  
Opening the door she dashed outside leaving the door wide open. He watched her retreating figure in sadness. He hadn't meant to sound that harsh but the danger she put herself in was unnecessary.  
"I love you too Rachael," he whispered before shutting the door and leaning against it to sob. Once his tears dried he looked at the vial. It looked like the concoction that Dr. Jekyll downed to become Mr. Hyde. He prayed this wasn't the same stuff. A small laugh escaped him at the thoughts. Opening the contents he downed it. A tingling ran through his body before darkness took over.  
When he awoke he felt dizzy and weak. Climbing to his feet he stumbled to the bathroom. His vision was blurred and he was disoriented. He wished Rachael was here to make him feel better. A lonely laugh escaped him. A sudden realization hit him. His voice was deeper than before. Hurrying his steps he turned on the light in the bathroom and stared back at his older self. He couldn't believe this had happened. But there was no one to celebrate with. He had driven her away. Making up his mind he would go to her and apologize.

Later...

Jimmy walked slowly down the street. His feet felt heavy as he approached Rachael's home. Taking the steps slowly he ran through all the things that he needed to say. When he got to the door he wasn't prepared for what he saw when the door was answered. Rachael had blood shot eyes and a puffy nose. There were dark circles forming under her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all or at least if she did it wasn't enough.  
"Rachael?"  
She gestured for him to come in. He did so hesitantly. There were tissues strewn all over the place. She shut the door behind them and locked it just encase the guys in black came.  
"Rachael, I'm..."  
She placed a gentle finger on his lips to quiet him.  
"Its all right, I understand."  
"No, Rachael I shouldn't of said those things."  
"You were worried I don't blame you."  
"But Rach."  
"Jimmy, that's enough. You're back and that's all that matters to me."  
Jimmy fidgeted with something in his pocket. He had been carrying this object around for a very long time and one day hoped that he could give it to the woman standing before him.  
"Is something wrong Jimmy?" she asked softly.  
"No, nothing. Its just that..."  
"What is it?"  
He was getting nervous now. His fingers played with the ring in his pocket.  
"Rachael I uhmmm..."  
"For being some great detective you're really bad about speaking about your emotions."  
"Rachael it isn't easy," he snapped. "I've wanted to marry you for a long time..."  
She gasped at what he had just said. As if there was a replay button in her head she replayed what he just said.  
"You what?"  
Jimmy finally got down on one knee and held out the ring for her to see.  
"Rachael will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe by marring me?"  
"Do I even need to answer that?" she asked happily.  
"I'd like and answer."  
"Yes, yes, I will marry you."  
She leapt forward after he placed the ring on her finger. The two of them crashed to the floor. Kissing each other frantically as if the other would vanish in a moment. The world around them faded until it was only them. He had her pinned to the ground as they kissed heatedly. She felt something hard pressing into her stomach.  
"I take that as you want me?" she whispered quietly into his ear.  
"Always and forever," he whispered huskily.  
A small laugh escaped her lips and she leaned against him. He carefully picked her up as he rose to his feet. She let out a startled gasp when he picked her up/  
"Jimmy?" she breathed.  
"Its okay Rachael."  
He carried her to her bedroom where they had spent many nights together when he was Conan to comfort the older woman. Carefully he put her down on the bed. He back up a set.  
"Jimmy?"  
"Rachael we don't..."  
She reached forward to grab his collar and bring him forward to where their noses were almost touching.  
"Shut up."  
She planted a firm kiss on his lips as she dragged him towards her. Once the back of her knees hit the bed's edge they tumbled over onto the bed. He was laying on top of her. Her breaths were coming out in short heavy pants. His arousal was digging into her stomach.  
"I want you," she breathed into his ear seductively. "My love."  
"As do I."  
"I noticed."  
A light blush escaped him as he smiled at her. His body knew what it wanted before his mind acknowledged what it wanted. She guided his hand up under her shirt. Jimmy's body took over just then and he began to message her breasts. A smile plastered his face knowing that he could finally show her how much he loved her. Within moments her shirt was off and her bra soon joined it on the floor. Nuzzling her shoulder he let her work on removing his button down shirt. It joined the pile of clothes building up on the floor. Her nails raked gently across his stomach making him shiver in pleasure.  
"Rachael!" he groaned.  
His hips instinctively grinded against her hips making her moan out his name. Frantic removing of the rest of the clothes ensued until they were as naked as the day they were born. Carefully he prepared her for himself with his fingers causing her to moan louder. He swift took her virginity to cause her as little pain as possible. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he kissed away her tears. She gave him a reassuring squeeze when she was ready. They joined their bodies fully until both collapsed from exhaustion. They made love a few more times that night. The two lovers slept together peacefully.

(you know I can't leave it there as much as it would be so easy to.)

The two agents in black stood beneath the window of Rachael's home. So they heard her and him screaming and moaning each others name. One of them was still a virgin and he was blushing as red as a tomato.  
"Are you sure we have to hurt them?" the blusher asked.  
"I wish we didn't have to either but orders are orders. We'll wait until he leaves her alone to capture her."  
"Yes, sir."  
The boy stared back up at the window and turned away hating the fact that he had to hurt the girl at all.

Jimmy woke up slowly to the light of the dawning sun. Rachael lay peacefully beside him. Carefully he brushed a stray hair out from her eyes. She stirred slowly opening her eyes up.  
"Morning," she whispered.  
"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
"Just tired and a bit sore."  
A low chuckle escaped him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her forward. Her head came up to rest underneath his chin. They drifted off again to the sound of her breathing and his heart beat.  
They woke up again hours later. Rachael stared up at her lover and placed a light kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open. A soft laugh escaped her lips and he carried her to the bathroom so they could get the sweat off themselves. They managed to get cleaned up after another round of play in the shower. Jimmy dressed in his clothes from before and turned to head out the door.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I'll be back. I have to take care of some business."  
"You're not going after..."  
"No, not yet. I have to talk to the Dr."  
"Oh. Okay. Be back soon."  
"I will be."  
Placing a soft kiss on her lips he left her to get dressed. She made breakfast for herself and ate it all by herself. With a sigh after looking at the clock she sat down on her couch to read a romance novel that she had just got from the library. A loud crash resonated through the room as the door was forced open. Rachael was startled by the two men dressed in black. Backing away from them she tried to scramble for the phone knocking everything down in the process but the guy beat her to it.  
"I don't think so little Missy."  
He hit her causing darkness to swamp her vision before she lost consciousness the last words in her thoughts were 'Help me JIMMY!'

Jimmy felt a twist go through his heart as if something had happened to his fiance. Picking up his step he raced into the apartment. The place was a wreck. Looking through each room he called her name over and over again. He stopped his frantic search when a note with his name on it caught his eyes. His shaky hands picked up the note it said;

Mr. Kudo,

We have something of great importance to you. I suggest you come to the South Docks, alone at 21:00 p.m. or else you're going to loose the one thing you hold dear to your heart.

Black

Jimmy paced for a moment. At this time he had no choice at all. He couldn't let them hurt Rachael. She was innocent. Of course to evil that didn't matter. Looking at the clock he had a long time to wait. About seven hours. He went to her room and sat down on the bed and hugged her pillow close and drifted off to sleep. He woke hours later with a headache. Going to the bathroom he took a long shower. Once his muscles had stopped jumping he sat with only a towel around his waist on the bed again. Thinking hard and long he tried to work out the perfect plan to get Rachael back without harm being done to her.

Hours later...

He decided he had to just wing it. Because he couldn't think of something that wouldn't get her hurt at all. When 20:30 rolled around he headed towards the South Docks. His steps were slow and tired. When he got there three men stood in front of a pole one was facing the pole and the other two were watching him. One whispered to him and he turned around.  
"Jimmy Kudo so you finally decided to join us."  
"Let her go!" he snarled dangerously.  
"I don't think so."  
"If you hurt her I swear..."  
The man stepped aside to show a completely unharmed Rachael staring back at him with watery eyes  
"Rachael."  
He took a step forward.  
"I wouldn't do that."  
Rachael whimpered in fear. The man held up a familiar looking pill. Jimmy's eyes widened in fear.  
"Don't," he pleaded.  
He remembered it was suppose to kill him that night but it changed him however instead. He doubted that it would have the same effect on her.  
"What are you willing to give for her life?" he asked casually.  
"My own."  
"That's so dull boy. I want something better."  
"Like what?"  
"I want you to stop solving crimes."  
"I can't..."  
"Then watch your sweetheart die before your very eyes."  
The sound of sirens and screeching tires were heard as Police cars showed up on the scene. The cops got out and surrounded them. The hatred that glittered in his eyes was intense. Jimmy ignored him and went for Rachael. He carefully untied her. Before she could get anything a gun shot was heard. Pain ripped through Jimmy's body as the bullet hit him. Blood splattered on Rachael's shirt.  
"Jimmy?"  
"Rach I love you," he said before he blacked out.

Two Months later

Rachael walked slowly towards the hospital. With care she moved through the place looking for her fiance's room. (scared yah didn't I?) With a light knock she entered. He was still sleeping. A loving smile graced her features. Sitting down in a chair she reminisced about that day two months ago.

Flashback

_Rachael saw the gun to late. The gun went off and blood splattered all over her shirt.  
"Jimmy?"  
"Rach I love you," he whispered to her.  
"NO!" she cried as he blacked out and collapsed.  
She did her best to hold him up as he sank to the ground. One cop called an ambulance. Rachael kept whispering 'Don't die' over and over again into his ear. She even threatened to kill him if he didn't make it. They rushed him to the hospital. She waited for the doctors to show up to explain to her what was going on. A woman approached her.  
"Mrs. Kudo?"  
"That's me," she replied without hesitation.  
"Well you're husband is apparently stable. Luckily the bullet went strait through but there was some damage to the bone but that was corrected. He should be able to pull through."  
"That's wonderful. Can I see him?"  
"Of course."  
The woman lead her back to his room where he was sleeping peacefully. _

End Flashback

"Rachael?" she heard a softly voice call.  
"Hm?"  
"You awake?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm awake. Are you all right?"  
"I've been better but I still hurt."  
"Before to long you'll be able to solve cases again."  
A low chuckle escaped him. Rachael had something to tell her fiance. Getting up slowly and seductively she approached his bed.  
"Rachael?"  
She leaned over to breathing into his ear. What she whispered caused him to gasp and pass back out. Complete with the anime swirls in his eyes. A chuckle escaped her.  
"Well I guess that was I'm happy."  
Sitting back down in her chair she waited for him to gain consciousness again. So they could start their family.

(can you guess what she told him. Awe isn't it cute? Read and Review.)


End file.
